kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Freddieladdin
FreddieandDaffersfan's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) *Princess Jasmine - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) *The Genie - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Jafar - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Sultan - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rajah - Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney) *Cave of Wonders - itself *Razoul - Clayton (Tarzan) *Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peddler - Mushu (Mulan) *Gazeem the Thief - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Prince Achmed - Simba (The Lion King) *Omar; Melon Seller - Zazu (The Lion King) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Old Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Elephant Abu - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective), Lady (Lady and the Tramp) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Three Balcony Harem Girls's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Necklace Man and Woman - Patou (Rock A Doodle) and Bridget (An American Tail) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Two Hungry Children - Young Vitani and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Pot Seller - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nut Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Necklace Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) *Fish Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Fire Eater - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Boy wanting an apple - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Laddie'; Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Danicing Girls - Anna (The King and I), Cinderella (Cinderella) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Madam Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Little Boy Genie - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - John Smith (Pocahontas) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Leopard Genie - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Harem Genie - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Marmoset Monkeys (Rio) *60 Elephants - Heffalumps (Winnie the Pooh) *LIamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears and Lions (Dumbo) *Brass Bands - Mice Trumpetting (The Rescuers) *40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Flies (A Bug's Life) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Melody (Adventures in Music)) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Super-Spy Genie - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo with a Yo-yo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Toy Abu - Balto's Cat Toy (Balto) *Snake Jafar - Were Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Cheerleader Genies - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Genie Jafar - Dragon (Sleeping Beauty) Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof